White Princess
by The Short Story Players
Summary: Based on a quote from A Midsummer Night's Dream about a tragic romace between a prisoner and a princess. Rated T for graphic character death and mild sexual innuendo.


Hey, here's my story based on a quote from Midsummer Night's Dream. It gets a bit graphic at the end, that;s why it's rated T. If you enjoy the way I write character death, check out my Crucible FanFic, The Beginning and The End (by Brigette Janine). Line breaks indicate change in POV.

Please review, because reviews make me happy, like pie...with whipped cream...mmmmm, pie (leaves to get pie with whipped cream) Yay pie! So review, because they make writers happy!

* * *

**White Princess**

Demetrius: When thou hold'st up thy hand. Oh let me kiss /This princess of pure white, this sea of bliss!

A Midsummer's Night Dream, Act III, Scene II, Line 146-147

Joed shivered in the cold cell, his breath steaming in front of his eyes. His thin rags did nothing to keep him warm. He leaned against the icy wall, cooling down his fevered cheeks. He had been locked in the Ice Castle for nearly six months. The lush green fields of the Summerlands had since been turned to a frozen tundra. The Snow Queen had since deposed of all the Sun King's followers. He and his friends had been the last resistance. He shivered again as tears rolled down his scruffy cheeks. They froze as they hit the floor, creating the sound of tinkling glass.

* * *

Nöel sat alone in the throne room, her dress of spun cobwebs cool against her icy skin. Her white hands sat folded in her lap, waiting for the cue to kill. The door on the other side of the throne room banged open. Twelve Elementals entered; four Ice Elementals, four Air Elementals and four Water Elementals. The Fire and Earth Elementals had fought on the side of the Sun King and and been destroyed.

An Ice Elemental opened its mouth, its voice cold as steel, "The Snow Queen comes," it hissed

"Hail the Immortal Snow Queen," echoed the other Ice Elementals.

A Water Elemental spoke through no discernable mouth, "The Snow Queen has a task for her daughter, the Feared White Princess."

"Hail the Feared White Princess," intoned the other Water Elementals.

An Air Elemental whispered, its voice resonating throughout the cavernous room, though quiet enough that Nöel had to lean forward, "Does the White Princess consent to see her mother?"

Nöel sat up straight in her carved throne, "The White Princess will see the Immortal Snow Queen," she replied.

The Elementals joined their voices, and together said, "The Snow Queen comes."

The doors of the throne room opened a second time, opened by a creature much fiercer than all the Elementals combined. She had a regal bearing, her high cheek bones and pointed chin gave her the appearance that she was carved from ice. Her long white hair cascaded down her back in a rippling sheet.

Nöel stepped down from the throne and sank into a low curtsy, "Mother," she said.

The Snow Queen looked pleased, "Rise, my daughter," she said, her voice cold and emotionless.

Nöel rose and looked at the woman who had raised her, "And what is it you require of me, my queen?"

"There is one final rebel in the lowest level of the dungeon. He is stubborn and refuses to die, I require you to kill him for me."

"I do whatever my Queen requires of me," Nöel sank into another low curtsy.

"Good," said the Queen, satisfied, "he is in the last cell in the dungeon."

"I will attend to him immediately," Nöel said, still in her curtsy.

"And Nöel," said the Queen before exiting, "he is a decent-looking human. Remember what happens if you get too close to him."

"I will, my Queen."

The Snow Queen swept out of the room, her long capes trailing behind her.

The Ice Elementals spoke as one, "The Snow Queen leaves The White Princess the task of murdering the rebel, Jeod."

The Air Elementals replied, "Great is the courage and burden of the White princess."

"But the White Princess is cruel and strong," said the amorphous Water Elementals, "she will deal with the rebel scum quickly."

"Hail the Feared White Princess!" intoned the Elementals, then they left Nöel alone in the throne room.

The Elementals' words reverberated inside her head, "Great is the courage and burden of the White Princess…but the White Princess is strong and cruel,"

Nöel pulled a wide silver dagger from her bodice and examined her reflection in its pristine blade. Her cheekbones high, like her mother's, but her face was softer, more heart shaped. Her silver-blond hair pulled back in a loose plait entwined with strands of gold. Her eyes were almond-shaped like her father's but grey like her mother's. There was a steely glint in them, but behind the steel, there was a softness no one ever saw. There was hope, self-loathing, fear, and a deep-seated need to be loved.

* * *

Jeod was awoken from his fevered dreams by the sound of footsteps down the frozen corridors. He looked out the small window of his cell, and saw a shadow coming down towards his cell. So this was it. He was going to die. He had expected it for a while. They would kill him like they killed his parents, like Jethro, his younger brother, like they had killed the Sun King. The footsteps grew closer. _Jethro_, he thought, _I'm coming to see you soon_. Finally, he saw the person who had been sent to kill him. She was a girl, not older than twenty. Her high cheekbones and heart shaped face gave her a softly angular look, like the statue of an Elvin queen. Her steely grey eyes locked with his dark green ones for a moment as she turned to face him. He saw something falter behind the steel curtain and saw for a moment into her soul. He saw torture, hate, and an over powering, all-consuming need.

He put his hand up to the small glass window. The girl cautiously put her small hand against his. Through the thin pane of glass, he felt her cold skin as though she was made of ice. He heard the door click open and stepped back as she walked into the small cell. She stepped into the cell, holding an intricately wrought dagger in her hands.

She looked at him, "I've been sent to kill you," she said.

"I know," he replied, examining her. Her dress was made of a gossamer-thin material, clinging to her skin, then flowing out with the smallest movement.

"You don't seem frightened," she observed.

"I've seen enough death to last two lifetimes," he replied softly, "my time has finally come."

She studied him curiously, "I whish I could have your bravery," she sighed.

"Who sent you to kill me?" Jeod asked.

"My mother, the Snow Queen," replied Nöel.

"Really," Jeod said, bemused, "I didn't think I was of that much importance to her."

"She says you refuse to die," Nöel whispered, stepping closer to him.

"I've been waiting for death for three months," he said. He could feel her icy breath on his face, "it refuses to come to me."

"Maybe," she said, with her hands on his chest, the dagger still in her right hand, "you have something left to do before you die."

"Perhaps," he whispered, slowly undoing the long plait down her back.

"Maybe," she said. She looked up at him, his vibrant green eyes reflecting back in the slate pools of her eyes.

* * *

_I shouldn't be doing this_, thought Nöel, _I'm getting too close to him_. His hands traced spirals up her back. A shiver ran down her spine as he ran his fingers through her thin hair. "Jeod," she whispered, "I-I-"

"Shh," he whispered in her ear, chilling her soul "what's your name, assassin?"

"Nöel," she whispered.

"Nöel," he whispered, "that's a very lovely name for someone burdened by such an immeasurable task."

"My only task is to kill you," she said, confused.

"Killing is harder than people make it out to be," he said, a harshness in his voice.

"You've killed before?" She asked, concerned, _if he has the ability to kill, this could be harder than I thought_.

"No," he replied, "I almost did, but I was too weak." He turned away from her, "Just kill me now," he hissed through gritted teeth as a few tears fell to the ground, tinkling musically through the chamber.

She put a hand on his shoulder, turning him around to face her. She looked deep into the emerald pools of his eyes, looking for any deception. All she saw was self-loathing and a courage that obscured all other emotion. He was being honest with her, the first time anyone had treated her like a person and not some being to be feared.

She ran her long fingers through his shaggy black hair. "You know," she whispered huskily, "you _are_ beautiful, regardless of how you see yourself."

Jeod looked at her astounded, "How would you know? You haven't seen what I've seen. I'm weak. You, you're strong, able-"

"A prisoner in this castle as much as you are," she cut him off, "at least you've seen something other than this cell."

He looked at her, astounded. Then swept her around and kissed her. Nöel's eyes grew wide at the shock, then closed her eyes as he explored her mouth with his tongue. It was surrender, but a different kind of surrender than the one her mother required. This was a simple act of trust and dependence. She had been strong and feared all her life, in was good to be at the mercy of someone else and knowing they wouldn't exploit your weakness.

As she leaned against the cool wall, she felt his strong hands tracing hypnotic circles between her shoulder blades. She dropped the silver dagger she was holding with a clatter. She could almost see them escaping through the secret passage not ten feet from where they stood. She saw them in a small cottage surrounded by lush green fields, wit small children gamboling around. She smiled softly into her forbidden love's lips.

She felt a warmth spreading through her core, warming every inch of her from the inside out. Then the warmth grew warmer, into an unpleasant tingling, then a wave of heat coursed through her body, making her double over and clutch at her stomach.

Jeod bent down, concerned, "Nöel," he asked, "what's wrong?"

A wave of fire coursed through her veins, setting her brain afire, "I've gotten too close to you," she gasped. Hot sweat poured from her forehead, hissing as it evaporated on contact with the frosty floor. "I've never felt the warmth of love, or the heat of passion. My kind wasn't meant to be loved." She let out another gasp and felt as though every inch of her body was on fire. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she looked at Jeod, standing over her, alarmed. "Jeod," she whispered. He knelt down and held her hand, cooling it slightly.

* * *

"Nöel," Jeod said, clutching her hand tighter, tears streaming down his face. "Nöel, stay with me." He called to her, but her eyes remained unfocused.

"Jeod," she whispered, smiling weakly, "I love you." Her eyes closed as he felt the final surge of heat wash over her, stopping her heart.

_This couldn't happen_, he thought, _not again_. He saw flashbacks of the night their headquarters was broken into. He saw Jethro lying on the floor, blood seeping from his mouth and side. "Jeod," he had said, "keep fighting." And Jeod had felt the life leave his brother. Blood stained the wooden floor of the bar scarlet. About twenty rebels were kept alive and sent to the Ice Castle. They were locked in the lowest dungeon. Most of them had died from the cold, or just insanity. The larger ones had been fed to the Elementals.

This had continued until Jeod was the last one. Then, for a fleeting instant, he wasn't alone. Then, just as fast, he was alone again. He couldn't be alone anymore, he couldn't bear it.

He looked down at Nöel, the tears already dry on her face. Near her right hand lay the dagger meant for him. He picked up the dagger, and noticed that his hands were shaking. The silver knife was about twelve inches long and about two inches wide at the hilt. He lifted the dagger to his breast.

"I'm sorry, brother," he whispered, "I just can't be alone anymore."

He placed the cool blade over the place where his heart lay beating. He gripped the dagger and plunged it into his chest. He felt the cool metal slip between his ribs and felt the diamond hard knife pierce his heart. He hissed in pain, but held on, the world swimming before his eyes. He sensed warm blood flowing down his hand, staining his shirt. Still, he held on.

Black spots popped into vision and he grew lightheaded. He fell to the ground, too weak to support himself. _Soon_, he thought, _I'll see Jethro and my mother and father, and Nöel_. The world faded to black as he felt himself drifting away. Just before he lost all sense, he thought he heard footsteps running down a corridor. A bright light came into his vision, and with his last strength, Jeod reached out and breathed, "I'm home." Then felt no more.

~~B


End file.
